Regulus Black And The Life Of A Gryffindor
by Harrypotterlover56
Summary: What if when Regulus Black is being sorted he gets sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Would he still be the prefect son or would he turn out to be just like Sirius? Who knows? Only Regulus does and this is his story if he was in Gryffindor...
1. Chapter 1

**So like the other day I was looking for a story where Regulus Black was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. I couldn't find one. This disappointed me because I was really interested on how that story would have turned out. So after a while I decide to write a story of that because fanfiction needs one. And besides Regulus is one of my favorite characters even though he is mentioned little. So I hope you like it.**

* * *

Regulus POV

Hello. My name is Regulus Arcturus Black. I am in line waiting to be sorted. Since I was able to walk and talk I followed my parent's wishes. My brother Sirius Black went to Hogwarts last year. He was sorted into Gryffindor. Now my family is one of those old Pureblood families that are on the dark side or You-Know-Who's side. My whole family has been in Slytherin. It was quite a shock to find out that Sirius was placed into Gryffindor. He does have a lot of courage and he does tend to go against our parents wishes a lot. I am going to deny ever saying this but I admire Sirius for all that. Like I said before I am waiting to be sorted. From the stories that Sirius told me this summer when my parents weren't in the room it sounds like Gryffindor is pretty fun. Sirius also told me that everyone in Slytherin is evil bullying bastards. Please excuse my French. Most of my cousins are in Slytherin too. It looks like McGonagall is starting the sorting.

"Black, Regulus." McGonagall called.

I walked towards the hat. I put it on my head and sit down on the stool.

"What an interesting mind here. You follow everything your parents tell you even though sometimes you don't approve of what they are saying. You know a lot of knowledge. You would be good in Ravenclaw. Yet you have the courage to prove to others what you can do. You would do excellent in Gryffindor." The sorting hat said.

'If I am in Gryffindor my parents would hate me but I would be with my brother. My parents have an expectation of me to be in Slytherin. They want me to be the perfect son.' I thought.

"Yes but that is their expectation what is yours?"

'I do not know I normally followed what my parents want.'

"I am going to give you good advice. You do not have to follow anyone else's expectation except your own. Now if you could choose for your own, forget what your parents ever told you. Which house would you choose?"

'I would choose to be with my brother. We had a pretty good brother bond before he was sorted into Gryffindor. And if I was in his house then I know I would have at least one friend.'

"Then it is decided!"

'What I did not decide anything.' I thought as the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

I took the hat off. Everyone was staring at me. I started making my way to the Gryffindor table. You would think they would have gotten over that. I mean Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor too. Sirius was the first one to move. He jumped up and started cheering. He was soon followed by his friends. I sat down and Sirius sat down next to me.

"I knew it bro. I knew you would be like me and choose Gryffindor." Sirius said with doubt in his voice.

I just smiled at him. I regretfully took a look at the Slytherin table. My cousin Narcissa was glaring at me. I wonder how my parents will react. I knew I should not have answered the hat's question. How do I get myself into these positions?

"Reg are you okay?" Sirius asked bringing me out of thought. "Don't worry just ignore are cousin you get use to it."

"What about our parents?" I asked.

"What about them?" Sirius said. I could have sworn I heard the sound of disgust in his voice.

"Well I am supposed to be their perfect child. They expected me to be in Slytherin." I said.

"Reg I am going to give you some advice that James here gave me when I was sorted into Gryffindor. Drum roll please." Peter used his fork and spoon and tapped them on the table creating a drum roll. "Follow your own expectations and not your parents. Nice drum roll Peter."

I just looked at Sirius and laughed.

"What?"

"That is exactly what the sorting hat told me."

Sirius was about to respond but Dumbledore stood up and started his speech.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. I must inform you that the forbidden forest is forbidden. Flitch has a list of all the items that are banned from Hogwarts. Enjoy the meal." Dumbledore clapped and the food appeared on the tables. I started eating. The food was way better then what Kreacher makes. Regulus was too busy eating and talking to Sirius that he forgot all about his parents.

* * *

"Girl dorms to the left and boy dorms to the right any questions?" The 5th year perfect Henry Jones asked. The first years shook their heads no. "Good then off to bed."

"Hey Reg, my friends and I decide to give you a tour of Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"Okay…when?"

"At midnight, meet us down here at 11:45."

"Okay." I said as I walked up to my dormitory.

There were four boys total in my dorm. There is John and Tim Jenkins they are twins, Alex Bell, and me. I sat down on my bed when a thought dawned on me. What am I going to tell my parents? That is if my lovely cousins haven't told them already. With my luck Narcissa already mailed my mother. I wonder how she will react. It wasn't that bad when Sirius was put into Gryffindor. Then again when he came home for Christmas vacation they barely even talked to him at all. I have got to be more careful and not get into these positions. I looked at my watch. The time is 11:30. I better make my way downstairs. I walked down the stairs to see my brother and his friends talking.

"We will get caught." Peter said.

"Peter, Peter, Peter have James and I ever got caught?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"Then do not worry. Hi Reg." Sirius said noticing me.

"Hi." I said.

"Now Reg before we start the tour we have to tell you the ground rules." Sirius said.

"First rule, Lily Evans is off limits! If I even catch you looking at her the wrong way it will be bad." James said.

"Jamie here is slightly obsessed with Evans." Sirius said.

I just nodded my head.

"Anyway this is Remus and Peter." Sirius said.

I looked at Remus and Peter. Peter seemed to be a fat little boy with confidence issues. I wonder why he is in Sirius' group. Remus seems to be the smart one. He also looks tried and pale.

"Remus are you okay? You look kind of pale." I said.

"Oh…it is just my grandmother is sick again. I am going to visit her this weekend. They do not think she is going to make it." Remus said quickly.

"Oh...I hope she is okay." I said not quite believe what he said. Something about how fast he replied seemed a little suspicious if you ask me. It is probably nothing.

"Alright so now we are going to start the tour. Follow us Reg and we will show you around this castle." Sirius said.

* * *

I woke up tired the next morning. Sirius and his friends gave me a full tour of the castle. Almost killing me twice and getting all of us expelled about 50 times. Flitch, who looked to be about 20 something always seemed to end up where we were, I wonder why. Oh and his annoying cat Miss. Jones is annoying. But I doubt you want to know all about that. Anyway I made my way slowly down to the Great Hall. What is so great about the Great Hall anyway? So the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky. I am sure any wizard could do that. The room isn't even that great looking. Then again I haven't seen any other Great Halls so I can't really compare it to anything else. Why am I even thinking about the Great Hall anyway? I should probably be thinking of a way to tell my parents that I am in Gryffindor. Shit. Excuse my French again. I totally forgot about my parents. I happen to be doing that a lot. I have got to stop hanging out with Sirius. I hope Narcissa hasn't mailed them yet. Oh god! I can't breathe. I am going to die!

"Reg are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah you started turning purple. Remember to breathe. It is not that hard." James said.

"I know how to breathe." I snapped.

"Whoa Reg don't take your anger out on us." Sirius said.

"Sorry I just remembered something."

"James we have to have a party! Regulus Arcturus Black actually remembered something!" Sirius said with fake shock.

"Shut up Sirius. I just forgot to mail a letter to mom about being in Gryffindor."

"Well…it sucks to be you. Let's just hope mom goes easy one you." Sirius said.

"Thank you Sirius. That makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically.

"You are welcome. I was just doing my job little brother." Sirius said.

"Did you not notice the sarcasm dripping off of my voice?"

"I noticed but taking every sarcasm comment literately helps boost up your self esteem. Just ask James."

Now I know where James gets his big ego from. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Remus and Peter.

"Have you heard anything about your grandma yet?" I asked.

"Yes she seems a little bit better but my mom still wants me to see her." Remus said quickly.

I just nodded my head. Remus is hiding something. Oh well if he doesn't want anyone to know then I will not look into it. I started eating. Soon the mail arrived.

"Oh shit." I said.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter looked at me. Sirius noticed where I was looking.

"Oh…I see." Sirius said as the owl dropped the howler in front of me. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at me and the howler. They should really mind their own business. I wonder if there is a way to destroy howlers. I opened the howler.

"REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU BE SORTED INTO GRFFINDOR! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN SIRIUS WAS PUT INTO THAT HOUSE BUT YOU! YOU ARE A DISGRACE…"

I then did something totally unpredictable. I stabbed the howler with my fork. The howler stopped yelling and sort of died. Well it floated down on the table and started sputtering out words until it went completely silent and burst into flames. Everyone was looking at me again. Do these people really have nothing else to do then watch me kill a howler? Sirius just stared at me in shock.

"Wow, why didn't we think of doing that last year when you got all those howlers Sirius? It would have been so much better then listening to your mother shouting." James said.

James seemed to bring everyone out of there shock. Everyone resumed eating.

"Well…" I said. "Who wants a bagel?"

Sirius just started laughing. "You somehow kill a howler and you are asking people if they want a bagel. Wait till our parents find out."

I froze. I totally forgot that my parents mailed me that howler. "You do not think they are going to send me another howler do you?"

"They probably won't send you another howler. You might get a nasty letter from them but they won't send you a howler."

"Why not?"

"Why would they waste their effort on sending you a howler if you are just going to stab it with a fork? That was brilliant by the way."

Yes it was really brilliant. Oh great Narcissa has that look on her face. I have really got to starting thinking before I act. I am going to get myself killed one day. Hopefully it has nothing to do with water. I wonder how Sirius survives this treatment from are parents. I do not think our parents should be mad at me because I was sorted into Gryffindor. It is not like I am going to become a Dumbledore lover.

"Reg did I tell you about Dumbledore yet?" Sirius said. "He is like the most awesome headmaster ever!"

Okay maybe if I hangout with Sirius I will eventually become a Dumbledore lover. I am so going to be killed the next time I go home. Maybe I should not think about that.

"No Sirius you haven't told me about Dumbledore yet." I said.

"Okay well first thing you need to know is that everything our parents said about Dumbledore is a complete and total lie. Second thing is that…" Sirius then went off explain how Dumbledore is awesome and how our parents are wrong.

It has come to my conclusion that Sirius dislikes our parents very much. I wouldn't blame him. I mean they named him Sirius. How could anyone do that to a poor child? Either they are going to hate you for all life or they are going to make horrible puns whenever anyone uses the word serious. Then again my name is Regulus so I shouldn't really talk.

"Reg are you even listing to me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay then what did I just say?"

"You just asked me if I was listing to you."

Sirius glared at me. "I mean before that."

"Yeah sorry I was lost in thought on how someone could name their kid Sirius." I said honestly.

"There is nothing wrong with my name."

"I never said there was. So what were you telling me about?"

"I was telling you about Voldemort."

I flinched.

"Stop with the flinching! It is just a name!"

"Sorry but incase you haven't noticed I grew up with a family telling me never to use his name."

"So did I. I am not flinching as you see and it is not that hard to say. Come on say it with me. Vol…de…mort."

I flinched again. "Volde…"

"Come on Reg all you have to say is mort."

"Mort."

"Now say it together."

Vol…de…mort."

"Well it is a start. Anyway whatever our parents told you about Voldemort is a huge lie!" Sirius said seriously. I know that is hard to believe. He actually said something serious.

I started clapping.

"Why are you clapping?"

"Today is a special day!" I stood up on the table. "Sirius here actually said something serious! Who thinks we should throw a party?"

The whole Gryffindor house cheered.

Sirius just stood there glaring at me. I jumped off the table.

"What?" I said innocently. "Don't you want a party?"

Sirius smiled. "You are going to be the perfect rebel. Maybe I with the help of James can actually make you into a great prankster. I am so proud."

There I go again. Acting before I think, it is so going to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Really sorry for the long wait. School work and everything. I swear the teachers hate me so much. Hours of homework a day. I don't see why they can't have school start at ten when everybody is awake. I get no sleep. Anyway here is the chapter.

* * *

"Mr. Black I have your timetable for your classes." McGonagall said.

"Thanks." I said as I picked up the timetable.

"Oh and Regulus," I looked up. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Thanks Professor." I said.

McGonagall went to the next student. It looks like I have Charms first with Ravenclaw. At least it isn't Slytherin. I headed to my next class. I sat down next to the twins Tim and John.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." They said together.

I was about to say something more when Professor Flitwick started the lesson.

* * *

After Charms and a boring lesson of History of Magic it was finally lunch. Man I wish school was more exciting. Not that those lessons weren't exciting. Well Charms was but I did catch up on my sleep in History of Magic. I felt something yank me.

"Hey!" I shouted before the person covered my mouth.

The person carried me into an empty room. I finally got a good look at my kidnapper. It was my cousin Narcissa. Man she can be a bitch sometimes.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me?"

"Regulus, watch your language and I am only doing a favor for your mother. She wants you to find a way to transfer to Slytherin."

"What if I do not want to be a Slytherin?"

"Regulus you have been hanging out with Sirius to much and who said you had a choice?"

"I always have a choice."

"Regulus, use your head. Sirius is lucky not to be disowned. You are lucky not to be disowned."

"So I do not see what is so bad that my parents will want to disown me. I did nothing wrong."

"You haven't done anything yet. Just wait you will become a Muggle loving blood traitor like Sirius. One day Sirius will be disowned. Maybe not now but in the future he will be disowned. Now you will find away to be in Slytherin like your mother ask or the punishment will be painful." With that she left.

Now I am not sure about you but this was not how I pictured my real first day at Hogwarts. Some how I did not imagine being threatened by my own cousin. One day I am going to find a way to kill the sorting hat! This is all his…the sorting hat is a boy right? Anyway this is his fault! If he had just put me into Slytherin then I would not have been threaten and my parents would not be mad at me. It is his entire fault.

"Hey Sirius I found him!" James called.

"Oh sweet Merlin you are okay." Sirius said.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked.

* * *

Sirius POV

*The sorting*

I sat at the Great Hall watching as McGonagall led in the first years. I can not believe that Regulus is at Hogwarts now. I just know he is going to be in Slytherin. I hope he is in Gryffindor. Then maybe he will not turn into bastards like my parents. I really doubt that is going to happen. A guy can wish can't he? Oh look Regulus is being sorted.

"Black Regulus!" McGonagall called.

Regulus ran up and put the hat on. It seemed to be an hour later when the hat called out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I sat there is total shock. Regulus was actually in Gryffindor? Sweet James owns me twenty galleons. I stood up and started cheering. James, Remus, and Peter soon started and then the whole house started. I got up and sat next to Regulus.

"I knew it bro. I knew you would be like me and choose Gryffindor." I lied. There was no way in hell that I thought he would end up in Gryffindor. I thought for sure he would be a Slytherin.

"Reg are you okay?" I asked. I looked where he was looking. "Don't worry just ignore are cousin you get use to it." That was a lie. You do not get use to your cousin glaring at you. It actually hurts sometimes seeing as we all use to be close. Stupid Voldemort.

"What about our parents?" Regulus asked.

"What about them?" I said with the tone of disgust.

"Well I am supposed to be their perfect child. They expected me to be in Slytherin."

"Reg I am going to give you some advice that James here gave me when I was sorted into Gryffindor. Drum roll please." Peter used his fork and spoon and tapped them on the table creating a drum roll. "Follow your own expectations and not your parents. Nice drum roll Peter."

I thought my advice was pretty good but Regulus did something I didn't expect. He started laughing.

"What?"

"That is exactly what the sorting hat told me."

I was about to respond but Dumbledore stood up and started his speech.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. I must inform you that the forbidden forest is forbidden. Flitch has a list of all the items that are banned from Hogwarts. Enjoy the meal." Dumbledore clapped and the food appeared on the tables. I put food on my plate and started eating. Soon enough it was time to go to the common room for bed.

* * *

"Hey Reg, my friends and I decide to give you a tour of Hogwarts." I said.

"Okay…when?" Regulus asked.

"At midnight, meet us down here at 11:45."

"Okay." He said. He then walked up to his dormitory.

I went over to my friends.

"Hey guys we are going to give a tour of Hogwarts to my brother." I said.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sirius? We are going to get caught and expelled. It is against the rules." Remus said.

"It is not against the rules unless we get caught."

"Get caught doing what?" James asked.

"We are going to give a tour of Hogwarts to my brother."

"Sweet."

"No James it is not sweet. Don't you two get that they will expel us? It is against the rules!" Remus said.

"Remus, it is not against the rules if you unless we get caught." James said.

James and I smiled evilly.

"You know sometimes I think that you two are evil twins that were separated at birth." Remus said.

"Sometimes I wonder that too." I said.

We all laughed. Soon enough 11:30 came along.

"Okay so I think we should take Regulus first to the kitchens." I said.

"You are only saying that because you are hungry. I think we should take Regulus to the North Tower." James said.

"You mean the tower with that crazy old witch who thinks she can see the future?" I said.

"That's the tower." James said.

"We will get caught." Peter said.

"Peter, Peter, Peter have James and I ever got caught?" I asked.

"No."

"Then do not worry. Hi Reg." I said noticing Regulus.

"Hi." Regulus said. Aw isn't my brother cute when he is nervous?

"Now Reg before we start the tour we have to tell you the ground rules." I said. Oh this is good. Even though James is only a second year he is totally in love with Lily Evans. Just wait till third year.

"First rule! Lily Evans is off limits! If I even catch you looking at her the wrong way it will be bad." James said.

"Jamie here is slightly obsessed with Evans." I said with a grin.

Regulus just nodded his head.

"Anyway this is Remus and Peter." I said pointing at Remus and Peter.

"Remus are you okay? You look kind of pale." Regulus said.

I looked at Remus. He did look paler then usual.

"Oh…it is just my grandmother is sick again. I am going to visit her this weekend. They do not think she is going to make it." Remus said quickly.

Oh his grandma gets sick a lot. But I could have sworn he said she died last year. Oh well must have heard him wrong.

"Oh...I hope she is okay." Regulus said.

"Alright so now we are going to start the tour. Follow us Reg and we will show you around this castle." I said.

Well that was a fun adventure. We almost got caught a couple of times but hey we are still in one piece. I wonder what will happen tomorrow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

James POV

I looked around for Regulus. Sirius happens to be worried because he does not know where Regulus is. Regulus is not in the tower nor was he in the Great Hall. Why is it called the Great Hall? Is there a Lesser Hall around here? Why in Merlin's name am I thinking about the Great Hall? Oh look it is Narcissa, Sirius cousin.

"Hello Potter." She said. "If you new what was good for you, you would stay away from Regulus and not turn him into a Dumbledore loving idiot like you did to Sirius."

"And if you new what was good for you, you would be on Dumbledore's side and not engaged to Malfoy." I said. I admit it I have this little crush for Narcissa. It is just little! Besides I have this huge crush on Lily Evans. If I wasn't too young to know what love was I would probably say I was in love with Evans. She doesn't like me though. I think that is Snape's fault. That greasy haired Slytherin thinks he can be friends with Evans the perfect Gryffindor if I do say so myself. I will end it one day.

"Lucius Malfoy is more of the man then you will ever be!" She retorted.

"At least my name can't be nicknamed Lucy." I said. Okay that was a lame retort but hopefully she will leave. What did I ever see in that girl? Lily is so much better.

"Whatever Potter. I do not need to waste my time with a blood traitor anyway." And with that she left.

She really is a bitch. I go into the class room to see Regulus standing there in deep thought.

"Hey Sirius I found him!" I yelled. Sirius ran into the room.

"Oh sweet Merlin you are okay." Sirius said.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Regulus asked.

"Slytherins can be pretty nasty, especially when they do not get their way." Sirius said.

"Yeah you should have seen Sirius second day. Narcissa was so close to cursing him with an unforgiveable." I said.

"Why is the curse an unforgivable? I am sure somebody with a big heart could forgive the person who used the unforgiveable on him or her." Sirius said.

"Sirius you are a hopeless cause." I said.

"I am not hopeless!" Sirius said.

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"I am not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Thank you for agreeing with me." I said.

"I can not believe I fell for that." Sirius said.

"You are so gullible Sirius." Regulus said.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so very sorry for the wait! I had school work and midterms due. My life has been really busy now. I promise to update the next chapter soon!

* * *

Remus POV

The weekend was over and so was my transformation into that monster. I hate it! I HATE IT! Why couldn't I be a normal boy! Why did I have to be the one bitten by him! No it had to have been me. No one should have to feel this. To feel that they are not worth as much as another human, a human that doesn't turn into a monster. To feel that everyone would hate them just like everyone will hate me if they find out. Nobody can find out! No one!

"Remus are you here buddy?" Peter asked. "Is your grandma that bad?"

"What?" Remus asked startled. "Oh yeah. She is worse the doctors don't think she will live past next year."

It's not a real lie. My grandma is ill and the doctors did say that she wouldn't live past next year but I found that out before I came to Hogwarts this year not this weekend. I hate lying to my friends. If they ever found out they will hate me even more then they would if they find out I am a werewolf. Why is it my life that has to be horrible?

"Hey Remus and Peter," Regulus said running to catch up to them. "Are you two heading down to lunch?"

"Yes." Peter answered.

"Cool. Do you know where Sirius is?"

"Probably at the lunch table stuffing his face." I said with a smile. Thinking of Sirius stuffing his face and James laughing brought a smile on my face.

"Great let's head down." Regulus said.

* * *

When we finally entered the Great Hall we found out I was right. Sirius was stuffing his face and James was laughing. We walked over and sat down.

"Hey Remus, Peter, Regulus." James giggled. "Your name is so much fun to say Regulus. Regulus. Regulus. Regulus." He giggled some more.

"Hmm. Regulus." Peter said and then he started giggling. "Regulus, Regulus, Regulus."

"Guys I don't see what is funny saying Regulus' oh." I said and started giggling. It was fun to say his name. "Regulus, Regulus, Regulus." Soon enough James, Peter, and I were in full fits of laughter. Regulus was glaring at us. Sirius was choking on his food trying to laugh with us.

Hmm…wait a minute. Sirius is turning blue! He is not laughing with food in his mouth! He is choking on the food! Someone has to save him!

I jumped up out of my seat and started doing the Highmark remover. I did it until Sirius coughed up his food. That was about the time everybody else noticed Sirius. McGonagall came to see what the fuss was about. Probably trying to figure out what prank we are planning to do.

"What is going on here?" Minnie asked in a serious way.

"Well you see professor Sirius here was eating to fast and some of the food went down the wrong pipe. I got up and saved him while these idiots laughed." I said.

"You were laughing at Mr. Black's foolishness? He could have died!" Minnie shouted. "Detention to the two of you." She pointed at James and Peter. "You will be cleaning the mess in the third floor boy's bathroom."

James and Peter protested. I would too. The boy's bathroom on the third floor was pretty destroyed after we pranked the toilets to explode if a Slytherin sat on them. I pity them.

"Remus take Sirius up to the hospital wing to make sure he didn't hurt anything coughing up a chicken bone….why did you eat the chicken bone?" McGonagall stared at Sirius for a moment. "You know what never mind. I don't want to know."

I smiled as I walked with Sirius to the hospital wing.

* * *

Regulus POV

Lunch was interesting to say the least. Sirius almost died, James and Peter got detentions, and I got the satisfaction of eating twice my weight. I am going to have to loose that eventually. I better make my way to Charms before the professor kills me.

I walked into the Charms room to see we had a substitute. First off I did not think there was substitutes at Hogwarts and second the sub was a hottie. She was blond girl who looked about twenty five. She was wearing to tight of a shirt that showed her development well.

"Oh hello Mr…"

"Black.." I managed to get out.

"Hi Mr. Black as you can see your teacher is not here. I am Miss. Topper but you can call me Miss. T." She said her voice sounding like an angel.

I signed and stared at her. I was brought back to reality when everyone else piled into the class room and a random student tapped me. I headed to my seat and stared at the gorgeous teacher.

* * *

When class was over I walked out of the room. I took one last look at Miss. T and walked away. I notice some of the other boys glance back too.

"Hey bro." Sirius said coming up behind me.

I smiled and turned my head to look at him. "Sirius I think I'm in love."

Sirius smiled. "Oh, did you have a substitute today."

"Yes and she—" I said but he cut me off.

"Let me guess she was blond, wore tight shirts, and is named Miss. T."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She substituted last year. Yep she was the first person I thought I was in love with too. She is a veela."

"Oh," I said then I started to notice that I wasn't feeling so much affection for her as I was in the room.

"Oh but don't worry Dumbledore doesn't normally hire her." Sirius said the looked both ways and whispered in Regulus ear. "He doesn't like Veela much. Apparently when he was a kid he had a veela girlfriend who used her charm to steal things from him without him noticing."

I frowned. Dumbledore didn't seem like the type to date Veelas but I didn't question it. You may not want to trust Sirius on important things like Defense Against the Dark Arts or Potions but when it comes to girls he is your man.

Next class was Potions with Hufflepuffs. Apparently History of Magic has been switched to Friday for some reason. Anyway my teacher for potions is Professor Slughorn and apparently he favors people. Sirius may just be kidding. He does that a lot with teachers. Then again James agreed with him and James has an eye for spotting the different kind of teachers.

I walked in and took a seat near the front. It is better to be in the front of the room then the back. You can see the board and the teacher better. Then again in you want to fool around you should be in the back or the middle. I would choose the middle so it wouldn't be so suspicious. Everyone who chooses the back just wants to fool around at least that is what Remus said and he is normally a trust worthy guy. Although he is keeping a secret and I think it is odd that the weekend he went to visit his mother was the weekend of the full moon. Oh well it is probably just a connivance.

"Now class today we will start by making a simple potion. We will make a potion that makes you happy inside when you drink it. It is called the Happiness in a Bottle. It is mostly given to wizards with small depression problems. The potion is on page 12 in your book. Now get to work!"

The potion wasn't hard at all. I changed up a few things in the instructions but all good potion brewers do that. I finished the potion first in the class and sat back and looked proudly at my potion. I was staring at it when Slughorn came over.

"Why aren't you working?" He asked.

"I finished." I said and showed him my potions.

"Very good my boy." He said and walked away.

* * *

Potions ended and the day was finally over. I had ten minutes before dinner so I walked outside towards the lake. I looked into the water trying to find the Giant Squid. I saw it on the boats on the way to the castle. I was staring closely and I thought I saw a tentacle when I fell forward. Before I knew it I was under the water. I went up to the surface. Lucius Malfoy, his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle. They were laughing at me and Lucius pulled out his wand.

Lucius was a seventh year and he knew dark magic. He spoke a spell and the lake started freezing. I was pulled under and the lake froze above me. I held my breath and looked for a way out of this. I could not die. Not now. Not in a lake. I looked around the lake for an underwater cave or anything but I had no such luck.

A tightening sensation came to my lungs. I needed to breathe but I couldn't. I tried to hold my breath as long as I could but I let go. The last thing I saw was the cracking of the ice and blackness.

* * *

Peter's POV

I was walking to Minnie's office to ask her when James and my detention was. I can't believe I got a detention for laughing. Then again I wasn't paying attention to Sirius and he could have died. How dreadful that would have been. It could be worse though. He could be killed by drapery.

I walked past the window and looked out. You can see the lake from here. Hey look Regulus is over there and who is that Malfoy and his henchmen? What are they doing? They just pushed Regulus into the water! I hope he can swim. What is Malfoy doing now? The lake is freezing over! Oh no Regulus was pushed under! That is almost as worse as the thought of Sirius dying of drapery! Someone has to save him.

I stood there for a few moments and I realized that the person who needed to save Regulus was me. Not Sirius or James or Remus. It was me. I actually needed to do something other then tag along. I brought up all the courage I had and ran out the door and towards the lake. Malfoy and his henchmen were laughing. I ran and jumped into the water.

Once in the water I looked around for Regulus. I didn't see him at first but then I saw him. He was unconscious and was floating towards the ground. I swam towards him and grabbed his arm. I got a hold of his chest and swam towards the hole I made. Towards air my lungs yelled for. Finally I came to the surface. I dragged Regulus out of the water. Lucky for me Minnie decided to find out why the Slytherins were laughing about and saw Regulus and I.

Minnie rushed towards us and got Regulus to start breathing again. She took us both to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfry decided to keep us both there. Regulus for obvious reasons and me because she is afraid I might have caught a cold or something. I felt something I never felt for myself before. I felt proud of myself. I had done something brave with out Sirius, James, or Remus help. I did something brave and good all by myself.

* * *

Again sorry for the late update. I hope you like the chapter.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the long wait! I was so busy with my finals and my other works. I really wanted to finish some of my other fics and then my sister and i started the Ministry Questions and everything just go so busy! Again i am sorry! I hope this update is to everyone's liking.

I do not own anything!

* * *

Sirius POV

I ran to the hospital wing as fast as I could. Minnie had just told me what had happen to Regulus. When I find out who did it hose Slytherins are going to be in pain. I just know it was Slytherins! They are going to feel pain! Nobody hurts my little brother! Nobody!

On my way to the hospital wing I saw James spying on Lily again. I grabbed him and pulled him with me. Well I dragged him. He didn't want to stop staring at Lily. Newsflash James, girls do not like stalkers and with you staring at Lily is stalkerish. Actually knowing her classes would count as being stalkerish to but since we Gryffindor have class together I guess it doesn't count.

I of course would never tell this to James. No me being his best brother from another mother would never damage his hope of ever marrying Lily. I am not that cruel. Although sometimes I just want to hit him. It is just those times where all he can talk about is Lily and you are trying to tell him something very important. Like one time I was telling James about a suspicion I had of Remus. He is always going once a month to see his sick grandmother. Well it always happens to be a full moon when he leaves. I was trying to tell James that I think Remus' grandmother was…well is a werewolf and that is why Remus always leaves. He leaves to give her strength against the full moon. Isn't he sweet?

Of course James doesn't listen though. It is always Lily this and Lily that and do you think Lily would like this? I am so sick of Lily! Control your temper Sirius. You don't want to do something you will regret.

Oh what am I talking about? Sooner or later I am going to explode. I'll choose later though.

"Sirius!" James shouted. "What are you doing? I was staring at Lily!"

Ugh it is Lily again.

"For your knowledge my brother is in the hospital after someone tried to murder him and all you can do is stare at Lily!"

"Shh!" James said looking around. "I don't want Lily to know."

As if she doesn't know already. She is the smartest witch in the whole school. She would have to be an idiot not to know you like her. Then again she doesn't know hmm…

"Well what is up with your brother? You said someone tried to murder him." James said.

"Yeah, I am not sure who though. McGonagall wouldn't tell me." Sirius said.

"Well why are you standing there? We better get to the hospital wing and fast!" James said running towards the hospital wing.

I glared at him and followed. I swear sometimes James could be so self-centered.

* * *

Regulus POV

I woke up in a white room.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No sweet heart you just had a drowning encounter but your friend Mr. Pettigrew saved you."

I looked to where the nurse was. It was Ms. Macy the school nurse. So I wasn't dead which is good. Wait did she say Peter saved me? Peter saved me. Wow that is hard to believe. I guess there was a reason Sirius kelp him around.

Wait a minute why did I need to be saved? Something about the lake and…Lucius! He and his friends tried to drown me! Those bas— Wait I am trying to swear anymore. It is such a bad habit.

Now when can I get out of this white room? It seems to close to an insane room to me. What is that room called? I think it starts with an A.

"I demand to see my brother at once!"

It seems like my brother had found me. This will be good.

"I am sorry dear but your brother is not ready for guest yet. He had just had a horrible experience." Macy said.

"I don't give a—"

"Watch your language young man!"

"Fine I don't give a crap if he is not ready! He is my brother and I want to see him!"

Wow Sirius can be so demanding.

"Ms. Macy your hair looks very pretty today if I can say so."

"Oh thank you James."

"Your welcome. Now my friend here is just really worried for his little brother and everything you know. He feels like he didn't do his job to protect Regulus and is feeling really guilty. To make Sirius here feel not guilty he would like to talk to Regulus to know if he is okay."

Wow James can be very persuasive. For a second there I almost believe him about the protecting Regulus part but I don't need protecting. I might need saving every now and then but I do not need protecting. Stop laughing it really isn't that funny.

"Well when you put it that way then sure you may go and see Regulus. Just be quick."

"We will." James said. "Now Sirius was that so hard?"

There was a grunt. It seemed like Sirius was going to use the silent treatment against James. I wonder how long that will last…then again I hope it last long. After a while it does get annoying hearing Sirius talk.

* * *

Remus' POV

Oh gosh! Peter saved Regulus and is now hyper venting in our dorm. It is like Peter can't believe he did something like that. Then again I can't believe he had the courage to do that and I'm his best friend. Wow that made me feel guilty. I should stop underestimating my friends.

But when I don't underestimate them then I get thoughts about how they could find out my secret and that just won't do. Think of what they would think of me? But so far they haven't guessed it yet. They probably just think that I have a very sick grandma…I hope.

"I can't believe I did that!" Peter said. "I can't believe I did that!

I signed.

"Peter maybe you should stop believing that you can't do things and realize that you can do things." I said in a very nice way.

"Your right Remus. I need to start believing that I can do things." Peter said.

"That is the spirit!" I said. I am always right. "So what do you want to do?"

"I think we should stay here and wait for Sirius and James."

That is odd. I thought he would have said something like let's go see Regulus or something.

"Why not go see Regulus?" I asked.

"No! Sirius is going to be there in his overprotected mode and you know how Sirius is like in that mode! Don't forget the pudding incident."

I gulped. How could anyone forget the pudding incident? Poor Jeremy Hanks will never be the same.

I nodded my head to notify Peter I got his point. I walked over to by bed and sat down. I took a sign and wondered how much energy Sirius was going to have when he got to the dorm. I wonder if any luck if we will get any sleep tonight.

I have a fear that we will not have any. I pray that I am wrong…

* * *

Thanks for reading and review!


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for the long wait. I had writers block and everything. Sorry this chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer. I promise.

* * *

Remus' POV:

It is a stated fact that my fears were proved true. Regulus was staying the night at the hospital. Sirius who had stayed with Regulus until visiting hours were over came back very angry. He had spent the last two hours prying at Regulus to tell him what had happened. Once Sirius found out he spent the whole night ranting and plotting on how to get revenge. And since you can't rant and plot by yourself, he had James, Peter, and I stay up with him and listen to his rants and help him plot his revenge.

As I walked out of the boys dormitory, James and Peter who were chatting by the door suddenly looked at me and then at each other in fear. They then acted as if they didn't notice me and exited the common room. I took a deep breath and walked out of the common room. As I exited I saw the back of their running bodies as they turned the corner. So they wanted a chase. Well I'll give them a chase.

James' POV:

I was happily chatting with Peter about how awesome it was going to be once we pranked Malfoy. It would be even more awesome if we pranked Snape too. He needs to learn to stay away from Lily. Why should he get to be friends with her? He isn't even close to being worthy of being in the same room with her. And I'm not jealous. Remus can go suck it. I am not jealous of Snape. Why would I ever be jealous of him? He is just a greasy Slytherin.

"I can't wait until I see the look on Malfoy's face when we—"Peter stopped. "James,"

"Yes Peter?" I asked.

"Look slowly to your left," Peter said. He was trembling a little bit.

I don't understand why Peter is acting this way. What is so scary that could scar Pet—oh. I started trembling too.

"So Peter," I said. "Let's head down to breakfast."

"Great idea," Peter said.

Casually we walked out of the common room. The minute the door closed behind us Peter and I started to run. There is one thing not many people know about Remus. When Remus doesn't get a full night of sleep he gets…crazy. He is like a whole other person. A very scary person. This happened once before; back in first year. We were having a contest what not, and the first person to fall asleep would have to strut into the Great Hall naked. But if everybody stayed awake the whole night then nobody would have to strut into the Great Hall naked.

Sirius lost that contest ten minutes before the sun was to arise. It was quite funny and sad. It was funny seeing everybody's reaction, but sad because Sirius got a huge howler. And I guess it was a little sad that Sirius fell asleep ten minutes before the sun arose, but personally I just find that out right hilarious.

"James," Peter whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"He's running after us!"

"What?" I asked.

I turned around. Remus was running after us with an evil smile on his face. As he was running after us I pictured him with a chainsaw and laughing. He was just laughing and laughing and his eyes were staring straight into mine. It was as if he was going to kill me next.

I mentally shook my head as I turned around. Sometimes I had a very strange imagination. Like I can't go outside once it is really dark out because I think that there is a person going to kidnap me. Maybe I should go to a doctor for that.

"James!" Peter whined. "He's getting closer!"

I looked back. Remus was getting closer. I looked into his eyes and I saw the mad man he had become.

"You can run," Remus said. "And you can hide. But I will always find you!"

Remus went off laughing and I heard Peter give out a cry.

"Don't worry Peter," I said. "He won't get us. I won't let it be like last time."

Peter nodded his head. He felt a bit reassured. So did I. I just hope what I said was true.

Sirius POV:

"Can I please take Regulus with me to the Great Hall for breakfast?" I asked Macy.

"Alright, but if you feel light headed or anything come straight back here," She said looking at Regulus.

Regulus and I walked out of the hospital. Just as we walked out James and Peter ran past us. They were shouting out.

"Run! Run! He's coming!"

James saw me and ran towards me. He clutched my shoulders and yelled in my face.

"He's evil Sirius! Evil!"

"Who—"Sirius started to ask but was cut off.

Remus had ran into the room. His eyes had this crazy look to them and I knew crazy. I can always tell when someone crazy was there. I can smell a crazy person from a mile away.

"Ah," I said. I should have known. Remus didn't get any sleep last night. And now he is a monster.

James eyes widen and he and Peter ran out of the room. Remus shortly followed. Students who were walking by the hospital wing were whispering to each other.

"You know Sirius," Regulus said. "I think this might be the reason our parents don't like your choice of friends."

I was about to defend them when I shrugged. That could be a reason. Probably is one of the reasons. Anyway…

"Hey Sirius, what exactly is wrong with Remus?"

"Let's just say that no sleep and Remus isn't a good combination."

"Oh," Regulus said.

"Anyway, let's go get breakfast."

* * *

Next chapter will be the big prank and more of crazy Remus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys, SO I am greatly sorry for leaving. I got out of my Harry Potter fan fiction phase as the movies started to end. But now I am back and I plan to finish the stories that I have started. Now I have been trying to write a chapter for this story but when I started it I made the chapter really long. Around 3,500 words and it is really hard to write a chapter that long without leaving my mind blank for the next chapter. So I decided to make the chapters shorter in hope that I can update this story faster. Otherwise it will be a new chapter every couple of weeks. I hope to now update every Tuesday. **

**IMPORTANT: The next couple of weeks I will not be updating! Have no worry! I am not leaving! I am simply going to be on vacation. I am going to the Softball World Series in Maryland next week and then twin-fest, and kingdom bound. I will not be able to get to a computer at all during the next couple of weeks. But fear not. As soon as I get back I will update all of my stories. **

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter. R&R!**

* * *

Regulus' POV:

Sirius and I made our way to the Great Hall. In the distance I could hear the soft screams of James and Peter. I may not be correct but I think that Remus might have just caught up to them. I asked Sirius about what happens to Remus when he doesn't get any sleep but Sirius wouldn't say. He told me I would find out later. I hate waiting.

My stomach grumbled with hunger. Ms. Macy didn't want to give me any food last night when I awoke. She said I needed to rest, I almost drowned, and blah, blah, blah. I swear this nurse doesn't let you do anything. I wasn't even allowed to have a book or do my homework. She was afraid it would cause me more injury. I sat in silence for two hours last night before it was time for me to go to bed. IN SILENCE! I hope I never get sent back to the Hospital Wing anytime soon.

When Sirius and I finally got to the Great Hall I sat down and started stuffing my face. Sirius was staring at me. He really needs to fix that. It is not polite.

"Slow down Reg, the food is not going anywhere,"

"I just had a near death experience and Ms. Macy was trying to starve me," I said. "Let me eat!"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and started eating too. A few moments later the doors to the Great Hall opened with a bang and Remus walked in. His eyes had a certain spark of madness in them that I have never seen before. James and Peter slowly walked in behind him. Once they spotted Sirius and I they ran over. Their faces were slightly off color.

"He's mad," James said. "Sirius he tried," James paused and took a breath. "He tried to dunk Peter and my head into the boy's bathroom toilet. I know he looks scrawny but he's not! I do not know where all this inner strength comes from. It was like boom, all this strength came out. Peter, I could understand how Remus took him down. Peter isn't the strongest person around, but me! He could take down me! And Sirius you know I spent the whole summer getting my strength up for Quidditch! How could Remus take me? When you look at him he has no muscle but apparently he does! And he wouldn't stop trying to dunk our heads until I told him that it wasn't Peter and my fault, it was Malfoy's. How the hell is Remus so strong? But now I feel a little bad because I just released the monster on Malfoy. While I don't feel bad for Malfoy I feel bad for Remus because he is going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble if he goes all monster on Malfoy."

Sirius was about to reply when Remus shouted at the top of his lungs,

"Hey Malfoy! You blond piece of poop!"

I laughed a little bit at Remus' use of words. Even when he was in a weird sleep deprived phase he still had a clean mouth. Maybe I should ask advice from him on how he does it. Granted he wasn't raised by parents who used every foul word known to man every other day but still it must take Remus some self-control not to swear once. Hmm...I wonder what would make Remus swear.

Remus was standing over by the Slytherin table in front of Malfoy and his two counterparts Crabbe and Goyle.

"Because of you!" Remus shouted pointing a finger at Malfoy. "I did not get any sleep last night! You are an inconsiderable, sneaky, conniving, butter face! I hope you know that when you tried to drown Regulus Black last night that you have made a group of mischievous pranksters stay up all night plotting revenge! That makes me angry because when I do not get enough sleep someone has to pay and since it was your fault it is going to be you! I would watch your back because your hair, clothing, homework, looks, and everything else you know and love will be destroyed!"

Remus started laughing like a lunatic who just escaped from prison. The whole Great Hall was deadly silent except for Remus. I looked over at James, Sirius, and Peter. From the look on their faces I knew that Remus wasn't joking. I looked back over at Remus. He was making his way towards us. I hope whatever he had plan did not involve me. But from the look Remus was giving me I had a feeling that I was going to be spending some nights in detention.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

After breakfast Sirius pulled me back to the common room where James, Peter, and Remus were meeting. It's a good thing that today is Saturday. I have a feeling that even if today was a weekday and I had classes Sirius would make me miss them. I don't see why though. It's not like I'm part of the group. Or at least I don't think I am. I am a year younger then all of them.

"Alright," Remus said taking charge. "I'm always talking about how we shouldn't prank students but this time Malfoy has gone too far. Get your thinking brains on because we need some payback."

I stared at Remus. He really was a changed man when he was sleep deprived. It is going to suck tomorrow he is going to regret this. Hmm…I wonder, if this is how he is sleep deprived, I wonder how he is like when he is drunk. I'll put that on my list on things to find out.

"I have an idea. Why don't we turn his hair red with gold highlights? He would hate that! Oh and we can give him that potion that makes you have excessive pimples!" James said rubbing his hands together. "I know just where to get the potion."

"Perfect idea James," Remus said. "Go get the potion and find out how to turn his hair that color."

"Alright sir!" James said putting his hand to his forehead. "I will not disappoint you!"

James then rushed out of the common room. Peter was staring at Remus with a bit of fright. He really needs to get some more self-confidence.

"Um…Remus, I have an idea," Peter said hesitantly.

Remus turned to Peter and gave him a stern look. Now I understand Peter's hesitancy. If Remus looked at me like that I would be hesitant around him too. Man Remus has the stern look down pretty well. He would be a good teacher.

"Well, why don't we um…curse any quills that Malfoy uses to write the wrong answers only he can't tell that what he is writing is wrong," Peter said.

"Peter," Remus said making Peter close his eyes. "That is brilliant! You and Sirius can get on that. Now Regulus,"

Remus turned towards me. The stern look was still on his face. I took a step back.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?"

"Well," I said. "In terms of his clothing…"

I told Remus what I had in mind. In response he gave me a grin. A very scary and evil looking grin. What do I get myself into?


End file.
